Retirement (Reuploaded)
by CrashandSonic11
Summary: Reuploaded, can't remember the summary, may end it on chapter 13 unless people can convince me otherwise
1. Chapter 1

_**Retirement - Chapter 1: The Aftermath**_

 _Jump City had managed to find peace after the shock that occurred after what people now dub: 'The Beast Incident'._

 _The Titans had managed to calm the city and assure them that the problem was solved, that Beast was gone, that the two Beasts were cured._

 _However, that very night Raven found Beast Boy outside on his own looking very upset._

" _He was the one that hurt you right, not me?" He had asked her as she approached._

 _She answered while rubbing her sore shoulder, "He broke into the tower to attack you, and ended up attacking me too."_

 _Beast Boy told her that despite the cure he had received, Beast wasn't gone, he was still there, waiting to be let loose again._

 _She gave him a wise as always statement, "Having that thing inside you doesn't make you an animal, knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."_

 _This pleasant memory was soon fading and replaced by nightmarish visions, they soon evolved into twisted 'memories'._

 _Horrific variations that consisted of Beast taking over and killing everyone Garfield cared about, starting with his own parents, the nightmares were relentless since the Beast Incident, as if this personification of his rage and instincts were taunting him, torturing him, haunting him._

 _Flashes of blood and gory destruction, whispers that sounded so real and close, and sadistic laughter that belittled the green teen, he heard his abusive uncle's voice, "Garfield, wake up you freak…" The nightmares were always in first person, never seeing anything but the bloody claws, but now he looked in the mirror and woke with a scream._

 _(-)_

Still shaking with fear, and reluctantly staring at his hands to check if the claws were bloody or not, checking to see if it were really a nightmare, he felt relief as he saw that his claws were still clean - he hadn't stopped shaking however.

It had been like this every night since the incident, each nightmare becoming progressively worse, he not only feared for his own sanity but for those around him, and being the selfless person he was, he would always put others before himself, and that meant keeping them safe, no matter what the cost, right now he was the danger as he saw it.

He had been thinking this over for a while now, at first believing that the nightmares were temporary, that they would soon disappear, he had been wrong, they only got worse.

It was becoming very clear that they may never leave him alone, may never stop.

Beast wanted out, and he was making it very hard to refuse, striking where it hurt most to gain satisfaction; satisfaction to drive the changeling into insanity if need be, as long as he was freed.

In his moment of thought he hadn't noticed the tears flowing from his face the whole time, all the other times he would just wipe them away as quick as he could, but not this time.

This time he let them flow.

Because this time.

He had a reason to cry.

Because.

He had to say good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Retirement - Chapter 2: Just a talk**_

His eyes finally dry, he was able to stop shaking, he barely managed to whisper to himself the same thing over and over, "It needs to be done, it will keep them safe."

Suddenly there was a soft knocking on his door, he froze on the spot, of course someone had heard him scream in the middle of the night.

He walked silently to the door and whispered, "Who is it?"

He hadn't expected her to be the one to answer, but strangely part of him wasn't surprised that it was her, he did tell her the truth about Beast last night.

"It's Raven, open the door." She whispered back, his eyebrow lifted when he noticed a slight concern in the tone of her voice, he opened the door to see her she continued when the door was open. "I heard a scream, and noticed very concerning emotions coming from your room." She paused and looked closer at him, "Have you been crying?"

Knowing from experience that lying to Raven doesn't work Beast Boy sighed, he would tell her the truth, not just because lying wasn't an option, but also because she could understand better than the rest of the team.

"Nightmares, not very pleasant ones." He barely whispered, Raven's face softened slightly in more concern.

"Nightmares usually aren't pleasant, this is true. You..." She paused breaking eye contact for a moment, "You can tell me if you want to." Beast Boy looked deep into her eyes, seeing nothing but genuine concern in those eyes.

"Beast."

Raven paused before speaking, "I should have seen this coming, it's ok Beast Boy, he cannot hurt you." Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed tears beginning to escape his eyes.

"But he can hurt you, the team, innocent people, and it will all be on me." He paused looking back up at her with almost pleading eyes, "He could kill you and it would be all my fault..." Raven placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, to her surprise it worked.

"I know exactly how you feel, I'm half-demon remember?" Beast Boy's gaze was on the comforting hand that was still on his shoulder, he slowly turned his gaze to Raven's eyes again, he couldn't seem to stop looking into her eyes for some reason.

"You were trained your whole life to control that, I just got this less than a week ago."

Raven was taken off guard slightly, Beast Boy had a valid point, Beast Boy of all people, maybe he was smarter than he let on.

"Beast Boy, you told me something rather wise a while ago, so I'm going to say it to you too: You think you're alone, but you're not." Beast Boy blushed slightly, she stole his line from that night.

"People are only as alone as they choose to be." Beast Boy whispered, "I've been running for a long time Rae, I'm used to it."

Raven raised a concerned eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Beast Boy looked away, "It may not seem like it, but I'm used to being alone, because I'm green."

Raven's concerned tone got stronger, "Beast Boy look at me."

Beast Boy obeyed, Raven noticed tears forming in his eyes, "You're not alone anymore."

Beast Boy shook his head, "I will be." Raven hardly heard that response and she was taken off guard by it.

"Whatever happened in the past will not repeat itself, we won't abandon you."

Beast Boy looked back at her, tempted to say what he needed to say, but couldn't bring himself to say the words, now even daring to think them due to being in the same room as a telepath.

So he simply nodded, his thoughts clear, his composure calm, how does she do it?

He didn't want to argue with her, he wanted to tell her that they NEED to abandon him, that everyone that's ever cared about him has payed the price.

"We're all here for you, and if you want to talk, just let me know." Raven stood up and made her way to the door slowly before looking back over her shoulder one last time, "We're all worried about you, because we care."

She then left him alone to his thoughts, his thoughts returning, he had kept these thoughts hidden, he finally let them out, knowing that he was to late to tell her these words.

"Everyone that's ever cared has died, if you're next, I'll never live with myself."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Retirement - Chapter 3: Departure**_

The talk with Raven had actually cheered him up a bit, how does she do that?

Regardless, the tough part was coming, he would say good bye, they would ask why.

His answer? 'To keep you safe', that would be his answer.

Beast Boy looked at the time, it was now 4am, he would start packing quietly, after he packed his backpack he would have breakfast, take a shower and get changed into some different clothes, pull his bag over his shoulder and say good bye, simple right?

Not really, the team would bombard him with questions regarding his departure, and because Raven knew when someone was lying, he would have to tell them the truth.

That Beast wasn't cured, that he feared he would snap one day, that he feared Beast would be let loose one day, that he was endangering them by staying.

That he could no longer trust himself.

That he was going to retire.

To keep them safe.

That's all he wanted to do, to keep them safe, he failed his parents, that's what defined him, that's why he was dangerously selfless, he WANTED to be a hero, in memory of his parents, he decided that meant that he also needed to make sacrifices too.

He would sacrifice the life he could of had with his new family, so that they can live theirs.

He zipped up the bag, he had to choose what he was packing wisely, he couldn't pack everything afterall. Noticing the time, he decided it was time to leave his room, grab some breakfast, then move on to the next step.

He sighed as he exited his room, this wasn't going to be easy. Saying goodbye is never easy.

He unconsciously stopped walking and looked to his side to see where he stopped, he looked up at a familiar door, the name engraved into it, 'Raven.'

He stared for a moment before shaking his head and quickly making his way down the hall.

He soon reached the door to the common room, with his enhanced senses he knew they were all there, his team, his friends, his family.

He took a deep breath and breathed out again, then opened the door.

The team noticed him come in, Robin raised an eyebrow before going back to reading the newspaper, Cyborg smirked and continued cooking his breakfast, Raven looked up from her book for a moment, and Starfire being Starfire greeted the green teen.

"Glorious morning is it not friend?" Beast Boy plastered on a small smile, so Raven kept their conversation a secret it seems.

"The answer to that question is a yes about 90% of the time Star." He answered, the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Why 90%?" Beast Boy smirked slightly.

"'Cause 10% of the time our breakfast is interrupted by some psycho causing crimes."

"Try 65%." Was Raven's sarcastic remark, Beast Boy chuckled turning to Raven.

"Good one, didn't know you were listening." Raven took a sip from her tea.

"Hard not to." Beast Boy smirked.

"You gotta teach me your ways, I much much to learn in the ways of comedy." Raven raised her gaze to Beast Boy an unreadable expression on her face.

"Whatever."

Breakfast was fast, ironic right? Beast Boy had his shower and got changed out of his uniform and into a regular outfit, he pulled the bag over his shoulder, took a deep breath.

He breathed out, it's now or never.

He made his way back to the common room, to take the elevator from there, and to say goodbye. The team heard the door open and turned towards him only for them to give off worried expressions.

Cyborg spoke up, "Yo B, what's with the bag?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Retirement - Chapter 4: Goodbye**_

This was it, the difficult part, saying goodbye.

Beast Boy took another deep breath, "Guys, I've gotta leave, I'm retiring."

The team rose eyebrows in his direction, Cyborg spoke up again, "Dude, not funny."

Beast Boy lowered his gaze, "I'm not joking around, I have to leave."

Robin frowned slightly, "Maybe you can tell us why?"

Beast Boy sighed sadly, he had to tell them, just the one word itself would be enough.

"Beast."

Just the reaction he expected, shock and confusion, but Raven's face gave off a concerned look, Cyborg spoke up in surprise, "But we gave you a cure, how is this possible?"

Beast Boy huffed, "You guys don't get it, Beast isn't a disease. He's been a part of me for as long as I can remember, the 'Beast Incident' just made him difficult to ignore."

"What do you mean he's been a part of you since even before the incident even began?" Robin questioned.

Beast Boy raised his gaze to them, "I'm half human and half animal right?"

The team nodded slowly.

"Technically yes." Cyborg shrugged.

Beast Boy sighed as he continued, "Guys, I've been suppressing my 'animal half' ever since I…" He paused, "Ever since I became this." He finished gesturing to himself.

"But, being a hero, having friends, saving people, you guys. It's what keeps me human."

He paused to take in their reactions so far, they were nodding in understanding, that's a good sign.

"Beast though, he just wants me to forget being human, to let him out." Pausing again, forcing back tears, "He's willing to sever what makes me human to do so, even if it drive me insane…"

"Do you get it now? Beast is my animal half, the personification of my primal instincts."

Raven's gaze lowered slightly, and she finally spoke up, "You're not alone, we can help you with this, just let us help you."

Beast Boy unwillingly let a tear escape his eye, "You can't."

There was a deafening silence, Beast Boy broke the silence with a sad whisper.

"Goodbye guys, you may not know it but…" He paused, and returned his gaze to them tears finally spilling, "You've been my family, a great one."

The team far too distraught to stop him, Beast Boy started walking towards the elevator but someone grabbed his arm, he turned in surprise to who it was.

His green eyes met her purple eyes, she spoke in a soft tone, barely heard, "Don't leave."

Beast Boy sighed sadly, Raven wasn't making this easy.

"I'm doing this to protect you." He said more to Raven than the rest.

Raven shot him a look, "But Beast was protecting me that day, why would he hurt me now?" Beast Boy lowered his gaze once more.

He barely made the words, "You make me more human."

Raven's expression changed to one of shock, "What?"

Beast Boy took Raven's hand lightly, and ignoring whatever was going through his head at that moment, kissed her hand lightly, Raven's eyes widened and her cheeks went red.

"See ya Rae."

Beast Boy got in the elevator avoiding eye contact as the doors closed one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Retirement - Chapter 5: Gone**_

Just like that, he was gone.

Raven stared at her hand, the green teen had kissed her hand before he left, bringing her other hand up to one of her cheeks she instantly noticed how warm said cheek was, she knew at that point that she was still blushing.

The other Titans had forlorn expressions on their faces, wondering why they couldn't stop their friend from leaving.

From what they gathered, Beast Boy left to protect them.

So that if Beast were to ever break his chains, that Beast Boy would be relieved to know that they would be safe from him.

A sudden thought struck Cyborg, "Wait a minute." They turned their attention to him.

"Did he leave his communicator behind?" The team exchanged looks.

Robin spoke up with a slightly shaky voice, "Cy, try calling Beast Boy's communicator."

Cyborg pulled out his communicator and called Beast Boy's, to their surprise the green teen answered.

" _You just couldn't wait til I left Jump City, could ya?"_

Cyborg blinked in surprise before speaking, "You took your communicator with you?"

" _Yeah, I not very good at writing letters."_

Robin spoke up, the team was getting relieved that they had a means of communicating with Beast Boy still, "But you took it with you, I don't understand."

" _You can't track mine, and I can't track any of yours, don't worry, it's still safe."_

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "How'd you do that?"

" _Not important, I gotta hang up sorry, later."_

The screen went blank, the Titans continued to stare at it for a moment.

"Who knew green bean was that smart?" Cyborg smirked slightly.

Starfire giggled, "We can still talk to our friend!"

Robin smiled slightly, "I know, how long do you think he'll be gone?"

Raven was silent, she was still processing what was happening.

Beast Boy had left the Titans, but he took his communicator with him.

Maybe Beast Boy was trying to continue holding onto the 'human side' from a safe distance, that seemed quite logical.

She allowed a small smile, whether it were a sad smile or a happy one? She didn't know.

(...)

He had walked for quite a while, morphing would ruin his clothes.

Beast Boy soon stopped walking, he took a look back, he could no longer see Jump City.

He sighed, and continued walking.

"Not quite far enough, yet."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Retirement - Chapter 6: Moment**_

He had only been gone for one day, and she already missed him.

Raven sat on her bed looking back and forth between her book and her communicator.

She sighed, putting the book down and stared at her communicator, Beast Boy took his with him when he left the team knew that now.

Raven's emotions told her to call the green teen as soon as possible, so here she sat, thinking of what she could possibly say to him.

Her emotions weren't exactly helping at this point, they all had something different to say.

Raven allowed a small smile at the thought despite how it almost irritated her.

Beast Boy affected her so much for some reason.

She couldn't hold back any longer, she picked up her communicator and called Beast Boy.

(...)

Beast Boy brought the axe down on the chopping block, more firewood was the result.

As he put the axe down to collect up the wood he got an incoming call on his communicator.

He raised an eyebrow before picking it up and answering, a strangely shy looking Raven appeared on the screen.

"Hey Raven, what's up?"

She was silent for a moment but soon answered in a soft and quiet tone, _"Hey Beast Boy."_

Beast Boy shot her a concerned look, "You ok?"

She smiled shyly, _"Yeah."_

Beast Boy sat down, "You miss me already?"

Raven nodded slowly but didn't speak.

Beast Boy sighed, "Look Raven…"

" _Call me Rae."_

Beast Boy did a double take, "Huh? But I thought you hated that name."

Raven avoided eye contact, _"It's grown on me."_

Beast Boy continued hesitantly, "Uh look, Rae…"

Raven managed to look him in the eye this time, _"Beast Boy, can I ask you a question?"_

Beast Boy slowly nodded, "Uh sure, I guess."

Raven took a breath, _"What's your name?"_

Beast Boy let the question sink in for a moment, "My name?"

Raven nodded.

Beast Boy sighed, "My name is Garfield, full name Garfield Mark Logan…"

Raven took a moment to think about the new information, _"It's a nice name…"_

(...)

It had been an hour and a half, that's how long she had been talking to him.

She hadn't noticed, nor would she really care, she was actually learning a lot about him, now that he was … Retired.

At some point she figured he deserved to know about her too, so she told him about herself too, it didn't take long at all for her to realise that they actually had a lot in common.

She wondered why they hadn't gotten along earlier before the 'Beast Incident'.

But it seemed that as he wandered further away, they became closer friends.

Part of her hoped, that maybe, just maybe, it could be more than friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Retirement - Chapter 7: Two Months Later**_

Two months can be a long time for some people, but for Raven, it was too long.

This 'Long-Distance Relationship' thing she had going on with Garfield was a rather difficult thing to deal with over the course of time.

She only became more worried that he would never return, to Jump City, to the team, to her. But seeing his face everyday, despite it being on a screen had been her salvation from madness.

Nevertheless, Garfield wanted to come back but believes that he simply can't.

He left two months ago and he still doesn't think he's ready to come back.

"Will you ever come back..? Raven no longer bothered with her usual monotone when talking to Garfield, despite how far apart they were now, they grew ever closer. Sure, in Raven's mind she couldn't deny the fact that she saw this as a long-distance relationship, this was technically true.

The green teen on the screen thought hard before answering the question, "Eventually yes."

Raven resisted the urge to sigh in frustration, but she instantly came to the conclusion that 'eventually' is better than 'never'.

"Alright, I just miss you that's all.."

"Yeah I know, I miss you too.. We'll talk again later ok?"

"Ok, thanks.. We'll talk later."

And with that, the call came to another end, just as the conversation ended the alarm sounded throughout the tower, signaling that there was trouble in Jump City.

Pulling her hood over her head as she exited her room and made her way to the main room to meet up with the other members of the team, Raven could no longer resist the urge to let out a frustrated sigh.

Yes, the team had managed to stay together despite everything that followed after Beast Boy's departure, it wasn't long until the news regarding the Titans being one member short had become known by literally everyone in Jump City.

The consideration of recruiting another team member had indeed passed through their minds and conversations, after a discussion that lasted near 1 and a half months, they all decided to leave it 'undecided'.

And so for the moment being, they were still a teammate short.

To the team's utter disappointment, the villain in question was none other than Doctor Light.

Expecting it to be an easy fight as usual even with one less teammate, they definitely didn't expect Light's message for when they arrived on the scene.

"Garfield's uncle called, he wants to know where his nephew went."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Retirement - Chapter 8: Questions & Answers**_

"Uncle..?" One of few questions Raven managed to ask, then it occurred to her, Doctor Light knew Beast Boy's name, likely due to him having a connection to the 'Uncle' spoken of.

The other Titans were shocked as well as confused, silently hoping that this 'Garfield' wasn't who they thought it was, Cyborg aimed his Sonic Cannon at the villain, "Explain yourself."

Doctor Light, while unfazed at the threat calmly answered the question, "Oh forgive me, it shouldn't be surprising that he didn't tell his own team his real name. Beast Boy I think it was, his uncle wants to know where he is."

Robin reached for one of his weapons, "Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you."

Starfire taking the hint charged up her hands with ready starbolts, Raven hadn't removed her gaze from the villain since the mention of 'Garfield'.

Doctor Light quickly counted mentally before smirking, "So it's true, the green one has skipped town has he? I have a feeling that one of you may have a faint idea where.."

Raven decided to speak up, "We don't. Now leave, and never speak Garfield's name again."

The other Titans noticed a tone in her voice; protective, intimidating, a hint of anger.

This was not unnoticed by Doctor Light either, "So he told you about himself did he?

The Titans focused on Raven now, she didn't tell them that she and Beast Boy had been in touch since he left, Light continued as he focused on her too, "You and him have been in touch this whole time? Interesting."

It happened before anyone could blink, Light was sent flying into a nearby wall by Raven's powers, she appeared in front of him and held him there with demonic energy, he looked at her face to see red glowing eyes staring back at him in barely contained rage.

Then as the others stared in shock, Raven spoke, her voice demonic, " **Leave. Garfield. Alone.** "

Doctor Light, despite the situation, smirked, "You can't save him, demoness.."

Raven's red eyes glared at him but she said nothing.

Once the other Titans had Light taken care of Raven teleported back to the tower and quickly tried to meditate to calm herself of her anger, it took longer than she thought but she was eventually successful in doing so, she then took out her communicator and called Beast Boy.

To her relief his face appeared on screen, " _Rae? Are you ok_?"

She may not be angry anymore, but to say she was scared was an understatement, "G-Gar.. You're uncle is looking for you…"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Retirement - Chapter 9: Bane of Beasts**_

At the mere mention of Garfield's uncle, Raven could easily see a look of complete and utter horror on the shapeshifter's face, just seeing that amount of fear in his expression sent chills down her spine.

He struggled to speak, "N-no.. This is impossible, how did he find me..?"

If his expression didn't show his fear, the tone in his voice most certainly did.

Raven hesitantly asked her question, "Gar, how bad is he..?"

It took a while for him to answer but when he did, his tone of fear had gotten worse, "Sadistic.. That's one word I could use.."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me the details.." Was Raven's reply.

Garfield looked straight at her as he gave his own morbid reply, "Like I said, he's sadistic, he tortured me for years, mentally, physically, and emotionally.. I hate him, but at the same time, I've grown to fear him just as much.."

Raven frowned at the thought of someone torturing someone as kind and innocent as Garfield, such a thought made her blood boil, Rage threatening to surface, Garfield's voice knocked her out of that chance. "Raven, tell them that I'm not in Jump City, that will lead them away from you and the team.."

Raven took in the plan, "So your plan is to lead them away from us and just give them what they want..? Not going to happen, there's no telling what could happen to you.."

"Raven, it's the best thing to do.. I don't want anyone to make sacrifices for me.."

Raven tried to ignore his statement, "Come back to Jump City, come back to the Titans.. Come back to me.. We fight together.."

Garfield sighed, "There's no talking you out of this is there..?

Raven shook her head, "No, I want you to come back, you've been gone for far too long.."

Garfield nodded slowly, "I'll start packing my stuff again and make my way back to Jump City.."

Raven nodded too, "Gar..?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Thank you, for agreeing to come back.."

"I could honestly help with my knowledge and experience on my uncle.."

"Yes there's that but.."

"What is it?"

"I know I'm not usually the emotional type but, I'm happy that you're coming back.."

Garfield nodded slowly and sighed, "Me too.. I'll be there soon.." And just like that the conversation ended, Raven set her communicator down and got into her lotus position, she definitely needed to meditate right now, too many emotions were threatening to consume her at this point.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Retirement - Chapter 10: The Return**_

To say was excited was an understatement, seeing such enthusiasm from Raven confused the Titans beyond belief, Starfire however smiled at her friend's happiness, despite not knowing the reason, "You seem to be in good spirits friend Raven."

Raven turned to her friends, "He's coming back, that's why I'm happy."

Now Starfire joined the team in confusion, "Who is?"

"Beast Boy, he's coming back to help us with the 'Uncle' problem."

Mentioning the words 'Beast Boy' and 'coming back' caused the other three team members in the room to immediately stop what they were doing, incidentally they were beyond happy with the news.

Starfire as usual, ecstatic.

Cyborg cheering and.. Dancing…?

Robin freely smiling.

Beast Boy had been gone for months, Raven spoke to him everyday with the use of their communicators. He was nice enough to update her on his 'progress' during these talks.

The last update he told her that like her with her Emoticlones, Beast was now a voice in his head too. She was rather intrigued with this new information.

A few hours later the elevator doors opened.

The team turned to look in it's direction and there he was, Beast Boy.

Raven wasted no time and sprinted to him, and hugged him tightly as if never letting go, and to her, that was the case, she wouldn't let go, never again.

It only made her that much happier when he hugged back.

"I'm glad you're back Gar.." Raven whispered.

"So am I.." He whispered back, he looked at the team, "Now. About my so called Uncle…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Retirement - Chapter 11: Search**_

With Garfield's first-hand knowledge on the man known as Nicholas Galtry, Garfield was hesitant to go into detail, as this man, his so-called uncle, abused and tortured Garfield after his parents died.

That's all he told them, not wanting to give detail on the scarring events, Raven had mixed reactions to this new knowledge, this included worry for Garfield and anger towards Galtry.

Their first move was to find out where Galtry was, due to the fact that Galtry had contacted Doctor Light, at least, that would mean that he was in the country in the least.

So the team got to work, Garfield watched with an unreadable expression, Raven held his hand which drew his attention.

"We're in this together, Garfield."

He couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, together.."

Cyborg interrupted, "We got a lock on Galtry's location."

Beast Boy frowned, that didn't take long, it was too quick, he's known Galtry for years, he doesn't exactly make mistakes, Garfield had his doubts.

"Are you sure? Seems too easy to me.."

Raven nodded, "Gar's right.." Everyone turned to her, "For once, no offence Gar.."

No offence at all in fact Garfield smirked at the joke, "It's cool, I am serious about that though, if I know Galtry, he wouldn't make it this easy unless he had a reason to do so.."

Robin spoke up, "You think it's a trap?"

Garfield nodded, "Very likely.."

Cyborg replied, "Even so, this is our only lead. It's worth checking out isn't it?"

Garfield sighed, he knew Cyborg had a point, it may be an obvious trap, but it's the only option they had, "Yeah, let's just be on our guard."

The search had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Retirement - Chapter 12: Trapped like an animal**_

Garfield knew this was a bad idea, but Cyborg's point still stood, this was their only lead.

Robin interrupted Garfield's thoughts, "Can you tell us anything else about Galtry? Can he fight? Does he have powers?"

Garfield thought before answering, "Last I checked he didn't have powers, as for his fighting skill.. I wouldn't know, I was chained up as a kid when I even got to witness him attacking me.. With a crowbar…" Raven held Garfield's hand, and the team stopped and looked at him in concern.

"A crowbar..?" Cyborg managed, he gritted his teeth in anger, "As soon as we find this guy I swear I'll..-

"Get in line.." Raven muttered with a frown, the team walked into an empty room to which the door slammed and locked behind them.

A disembodied voice was heard, "So pathetically predictable, like a moth to the flame.."

The team was immediately on their guard, Robin speaking up, "Beast Boy, Raven, can you track whoever that is?"

Before any words left Raven's mouth she noticed Beast Boy's paled look and he barely spoke, "T-that's him…"

The team all looked at him as he continued, "T-that's Galtry..."

Robin yelled, "Raven! Where IS he?"

Raven tried to focus and she got very confused and slightly worried with her results, "I-I don't sense him.."

Galtry spoke again, he sounded closer, "Incompetent she-demon, you think I didn't come prepared? You didn't think I wouldn't research my enemies before luring them into an my trap?"

"Show yourself coward.." Raven growled, "Say those words to my face.."

The only reply was alarmingly close laughter, "Maybe I just did.." There was a pause and the next statement sounded dangerously close to Beast Boy and what Galtry said, made Raven shake in anger, "You've grown since we late met nephew.." Galtry's voice was laced with venom hearing that statement.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and spoke with the same amount of venom if not more, "Uncle."

"Don't speak to me you abomination.." Galtry snarled, Raven gritted her teeth.

"Leave. Him. Alone." She warned.

Galtry smirked evilly at her warning, "Oh don't worry, he will be.. He will be alone…"

Beast Boy's gaze lowered and Galtry continued, "He always has been and always will be.. I'm doing him a favor, I'm doing the world a favor.." His voice darkened, "By ending his miserable life.."

Raven's two purple eyes were replaced by four glowing red eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Retirement - Chapter 13: In the Dark**_

Beast Boy immediately noticed what just happened, four red eyes on Raven's face, accompanied by a frown, Raven was definitely angry.

Galtry chuckled in response of all things, "So easy to anger are we? And I was always told she was the level-headed and calm one in the group.. Pity.."

Raven only hissed in response, still gritting her teeth in anger.

Beast Boy decided to speak up, "Leave her alone, we all know what you really want.."

Galtry replied in an even tone, "Indeed, your death would be the answer to that rhetorical question."

Raven growled once more, "Stop talking.."

Galtry scoffed obviously not impressed, he continued belittling his nephew, "Why do they even put up with you?"

Robin decided it was time for him to speak up, "Beast Boy is a Teen Titan, and the Titans are family.."

Galtry chuckled mockingly, "Family? That green freak couldn't even save his own parents after they saved his ungrateful life. Mark and Marie would be just as disappointed as Steve and Rita, Garfield."

With the mention of those four names Raven turned her head to face Beast Boy who had a pale expression on his face which concerned her, "Beast Boy?"

No response.

"Garfield..?" He turned his head to look back at her, his expression making it obvious that what Galtry just said had hit him hard.

Raven's eyes turned red again, "Where are you!?"

Galtry's response was laughter, "Like I said, I'm no fool, you children are far too gullible.."

Suddenly the room became lit and Galtry was nowhere to be seen, as if he was never there to begin with, only cameras, microphones, and speakers were seen in the room meaning that the team was tricked into thinking Galtry was in the room with the clever use of technology.

The team both confused, disappointed and annoyed with this result.

Raven frowned, "He wasn't here.. No wonder I couldn't sense him.."

Robin practically facepalmed, "We got played, back to square one.."

As the team decided to return back to the tower and start the search over Raven noticed that Beast Boy hadn't spoken or moved yet, she sighed sadly and approached him, gently taking his hand in her own.

"It's ok Gar.. Your parents would be proud of you.."

Beast Boy sighed, "They're dead.. And Steve was never impressed.."

Raven kisses Beast Boy's cheek causing him to blush, "Things change Gar.. Come on, the team needs you but most of all.. I need you.."

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Rae.."


End file.
